It all started with a song
by dollorlove
Summary: One summer,Two bands,Three years,Four cuples...and eight broken hearts and a love song...'Do you miss them' 'Everyday.'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the songs mentioned , sang…etc.

Prologue

Tris pov

''Hello Paris' 'I screamed into the mike in front of me .My name is Tris Prior and I'm in the band Dauntless with my best friends Christina , Shauna , Marlene and our manager Lynn.

This is a new song called ''the Moment I knew''

(**TRIS **_Marlene, _**Shauna**_**, **__Chris_, all)

**You should've been there,  
Should've burst through the door,  
With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,  
And it would've felt like,  
A million little shining stars had just aligned,**  
And I would've been so happy.

**Christmas lights glisten,  
I've got my eye on the door,  
Just waiting for you to walk in,  
But the time is ticking,  
**People ask me how I've been  
As I comb back through my memory,  
How you said you'd be here,  
You said you'd be here.

And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
As I'm looking around the room,  
But there's one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.

_And the hours pass by,  
Now I just wanna be alone,  
But your close friends always seem to know  
When there's something really wrong,  
So they follow me down the hall,  
_And there in the bathroom,  
I try not to fall apart,  
And the sinking feeling starts,  
As I say hopelessly,  
"He said he'd be here."

And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
And asking me about you,  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.

**What do you say  
When tears are streaming down your face  
In front of everyone you know?  
****And what do you do when the one  
Who means the most to you  
Is the one who didn't show?  
**  
You should've been here.  
And I would've been so happy.

And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
_And they're all standing around me singing  
"Happy birthday to you",  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.  
_  
Ooh, I knew.  
**Ooh,  
**  
**You called me later,  
And said, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"**  
And I said, "I'm sorry too,"  
And that was the moment I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:I don't own divergent or the songs sang in the story

Tris pov

''Great show ladies''said Lynn walking into our dressing room. We all answer with a thanks or an I guess. ''Now get changed and I have a surprise for you!'' Wooh a surprise how great ,I loooove surprises. Yeah riiiiiight. ''I can't wait for it ,I wonder what it is?'' asked Christina ,see she's the peppy one of the group who loves fashion and shopping ohh, and she plays the bass guitar. Then there is Shauna she's like the motherly one of the group always ready for a pep talk and a pity party, She's on the drums .I hate shopping ,love singing and fighting I am the lead guitar and last but not least there is Marlene the goody two shoes, she's the other guitar. We all sing and stick together since kindergarten when we met.

-time skip-

''Who's tired?''

-me!

-me two!

-me three!

-me Four! We all turn around at the 'me Four' ''what the hell are they doing here'' ''Surprise you are going to write a song or more together ,on the island of st .Helen. Pack up you're leaving right now!''

OMG!This is going to be hell. Not that we don't like them we just have different life styles and are completely different people.

We also found out that we are living in a ten bedroom six floored house with an outdoor and an indoor pool ,a hot tub, a gym …We are staying there for four months. I packed my clothes, my guitar and my dignity. Got up and zipped my suitcase. Let's do this bitches!


	3. Chapter 3

_Marlene pov _

''Hey!"Sais a skipping, smiling Uriah, ''Watch ya eatin'? "Someone is watching way too much Phinies and Ferb "A muffin "ahh my brilliant answer with a full mouth" Why not a cupcake?" "Cos they're wanna bes." "Good point mam'!"With that he takes his pop tart and leaves. What the fuck just happened?

_Four pov_

'_Lauren you bitch you slut you whoree…'_I sing my fingers strumming the guitar as I'm insulting my cheating, sluty ex.

_Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit-and-run  
And I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But girl in case you haven't heard_

Where did that come from?

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
Checking into rehab cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

Now it's over  
Still taste it on my tongue  
Now It's over... 

I hear somebody clapping in the bacround and there stands…Zeke filming the whole thing."Nice song man! Is it about Lauren?" " Yeah.

"I came to tell you Tris wants to see you and write a song, she paired us up Christina and Will, Uriah and Marlene ,me and Shauna and you and Tris."

_Tris pov _

I star to sing the song I finished a few moments ago ,pick up my guitar and start

_U__h, oh, oh  
Uh, oh, oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye."  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

Somebody enters the room but _I_ don't turn around until I hear a voice from behind me sing the next part, **Four**?_  
_  
_You said,_ **"I remember how we felt sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."  
**  
_Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back_

And then we sing together in a beautiful harmony__

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

(**Hold on**) _do you believe it?  
_(**Hold on**) _we're gonna make it now.  
_(**Hold on**) _and I can see it,_  
(**Yes, yes**) _I can see it now_ _**(see it now, see it now...) **_

"Nice song" he says "uhh, uh thanks?"

"Let's start working on our song."

"I started working on this" he says as he picks up his guitar and starts to sing

(**Four ,**_Tris ,__**Both**_)

**I remember what you wore on the ****first day****  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
You know, this could be something**

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

And I join him**  
**  
_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
__**But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

"Hey let's add this."I say writing some lyrics

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
  
**Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
**_**But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

And from there we just sing on…

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)**

_**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone**_

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
But I'll figure out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one, two is better than one 


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip

to

Last day and concert

Tris pov

Wow, time sure does fly. The whole summer went by and we have four songs 'The Last time' ,'Two is better than one', 'I won't let you go' and 'Say something' .I look at Tobias, remembering the day he told me his name

_Flashback_

_His arms warped around my shoulders my head on his chest .Dead, my mother, shot, Afghanistan and GONE…she's gone. I cry into his shirt soaking it in my tears. He just stands there his blue eyes looking into the distance and he breaks the silence "Tobias" I look at him and he says "My name is Tobias Eaton" And then it hits me the scars on his back the tattoo, the gossip and the stories…Marcus Eaton's son, Marcus was put in prison for beating his son…Toto..Tony? No, Tobias his son Tobias._

_End of flashback_

"Tris, Tris!"Christina screams into my ear breaking me out of my thoughts "Yeah? What?" She huffs, takes my hand and drags me to my dressing room." Your dress is here" I look at the dress it's a simple plum colored skater dress with a chunky golden necklace on my table and gold pumps .I put it on and look in the mirror ,I look happy yet I feel like crying. I might have fallen for Tobias, but all of us have fallen for our partners in writing and singing.

"Time to go on stage Ladies!"Lynn says and we climb up the crowd is screaming for both bands and we sing 'The last time'

(**Tris, **_**Christina, **__**Shauna,**_** ,**_Four,__ ,_Zeke, )

I find myself at your door,  
Just like all those times before,  
I'm not sure how I got there,  
All roads—they lead me here.

_I imagine you are home,  
In your room, all alone,  
And you open your eyes into mine,  
And everything feels better,  
_  
**and right before your eyes,  
I'm breaking, no past  
No reasons why,  
Just you and me.  
**_[all:]_

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye.

_You find yourself at my door,  
Just like all those times before,  
You wear your best apology,  
But I was there to watch you leave,  
_  
_**And all the times I let you in,  
Just for you to go again,  
Disappear when you come back,  
Everything is better.**_

_**[Both:]**_**  
**and right before your eyes,  
I'm aching, no past  
Nowhere to hide,  
Just you and me...  
_**[all:]**_**  
**  
This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye...

**This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,  
**_This is the last time I say it's been you all along,_  
**This is the last time I let you in my door,  
**This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.

_Oh, oh, oh,  
_  
_This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye._

_[all 4x:]_  
This is the last time I'm asking you,  
Last time I'm asking you,  
Last time I'm asking you this...

Never in a 100 years did I dream that this would be the last time…my last chance, our last time to tell them, him…


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias pov

''Let's go gentleman we've got a tour to start "jelled Max. I turn to leave trying to ignore the feeling in my gut and then I turn around her grey-blue eyes staring into me .Then I move my head look straight in front of me and and leave with a sinking feeling in my gut. In the corner of my eye I see Will shed a tear not looking at Christina ,Zeke briefly hug Shauna before turning 'round and putting his arm around Uriah ,who for once wasn't smiling, no he was holding back tears. The ride to the airport was long and silent Will reading 'If I stay' Christina's favorite book ,Uriah was on his phone looking at the pictures he took this summer, Zeke was silently looking out of the window and I was reading mine and Tris' texts .The car, deadly silent. I plug in my headphones and listen to tris' suiting voce singing 'Mine'. The city fading behind us

4 months later

Tris pov

I strum my guitar and look out my window onto the cold street. A hot chocolate steams on the table near my window seat. I 'm wondering what is Tobias doing probably touring or parting maybe he has a girlfriend…after all this time he still doesn't leave my mind. I think about how much have things changed I cut my hair to my chin**(AU: think Taylor Swift short )** it used to reach my waist ,Shauna dyed her hair red ,Christina has a shoulder lengthed bob ,she cut or her ombre part and Marlene isn't such a goody two shoes any more…But we still miss it I call Christina and ask her to come over into the music room and so they do and I give them the lyrics and we star to sing

(**Tris, **_Christina, __**Shauna**_**, **Marlene)

**Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity  
**

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
_**It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
**_**And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
**_  
The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
__**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**_

****  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
_**It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
**_**It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
**

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
_**But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity  
**

**La Da Da Da Da Da **

By the end of the song I have tears in my eyes and so do they but we've gotta be big girls now…


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris pov**

I brush my teeth and try and fail miserably to brush my hair. I put on my PJ's a.k.a Tobias's shirt and some random shorts. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. The last thoughts I have are two blue eyes. The sheets wrap around my legs as I toss and turn in my bed. In the morning I'm awoken by my alarm. 'Love drunk', Fractions new song. I get up and take a shower, brush my teeth and do my hair. I walk into the kitchen half expecting to see Uriah and Marlene talking about muffins, pop tarts or cake. Instead I see a crappy looking Chris and a pissed of Shauna who's having a shouting match with the TV. Then it hits me it's the Fractions latest interview. I hear the reporter ask Zeke about his love life and he goes from happy Zeke, caught- in-thought Zeke and finally, sad Zeke. And after a long wait he finally says "Well you see there is a certain hot tempered red head who can't cook to save her life, but I have a feeling she's moved on or something…" With that I see Shauna shut of the TV and muter something about 'one burned waffle'. "So any plans for today?" "Actually Yes, Lynn called something about a movie; she's coming over in a few, oh by the way has anybody seen Marlene?" "She's in her room eating pop tarts."Says Shauna "Or singing."So I walk to the door just close enough to hear her singing

_I was reminiscing just the other day,  
While having coffee all alone and Lord, it took me away.  
Back to a first-glance feeling on New York Time.  
Back when you fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme.  
Took off faster than a green light "Go".  
Yeah, you skipped the conversation when you already know.  
I left a note on the door with a joke we'd made,  
And that was the first day._

"Hey Mar, you okay?"I asked. "Mhm, I'm great, I'm fucking great, never better","Tris? , would you like to listen to a new song I wrote?"

"Yeah, sure!"

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way._

_People are people__, and sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
Never a _clean break__, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

And I can't breathe without you  
But I have to.  
Breathe without you  
But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
People are people, and sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't breathe without you  
But I have to.  
Breathe without you  
But I have to.

It's two A.M.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me.  
It's two A.M.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me.

And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

Ohhh

And I can't breathe without you  
But I have to.  
Breathe without you  
But I have to.  
Breathe without you  
But I have to.

I'm sorry (oh)  
I'm sorry (mmm)  
I'm sorry (eh eh)  
I'm sorry (mmm)  
I'm sorry (eh eh)  
I'm sorry (mmm)  
I'm sorry

"Wow Mar that's a great song, you should play it for Lynn when she gets here in, which is like now."I say looking alarmed"Hurry!" And so we

Run down the staircase like little kids on a Christmas morning laughing for the first time in months. Shauna sees, Marlene sneak up on Chris making her fall out of her chair ,all four of us laughing. Then Lynn walks in. "Morning bitches!"says Lynn with a smile on her face, "Tomorrow is the photo shoot for your new album cover and you need to come up with a name for it. Ohh and here is the track list."She says giving Shauna the track list and then Shauna reading it for us"-'Girl at home'

-'Mine'

-'Wings'

-'Little me'

-'Dead in the water'

-'The Last time'

-'Run this town'

-'Make you believe'

-'Big girls don't cry'

-'Fearless'

-'Hollywood'

-'Bubblegum bitch'

I can't help but wince at' The Last time' and 'Mine' "Be there at 8 am sharp, see ya'"With that Lynn leaves and once again were alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Au:I'm so happy and glad you like it and if you have any ****requests**** or ****questions I'll be glad to answer you .Love you all 3 3(sorry for me being M.I.A)**

**Thanks for the reviews**

Tobias pov

"Hello Madrid, are you excited 'cos we are!" I jell to the screaming crowd with their big sings I don't know why, but I've been looking for a short, blond girl, for Tris."So this song is for someone special to me" I say "Sing along if you want to!"

**"Memories That Fade Like Photographs"**(**Tobias,**_ Zeke, __**Uriah**__, _Will)

_**I said I'd never forget your face  
Vaulted away inside my head  
And memories never seem to fade  
You were the best part of my life, my last regret  
**_  
_Now I've walked this line a thousand times before  
It hurts too much to bear  
For you, I'd tear out my own heart  
And write our names together  
_  
**Your love is the barrel of a gun  
So tell me, am I on the right end?  
I could be nothing but a memory to you  
Don't let this memory fade away**

_And in the end, we're turning on and off again  
There's a look in your eye  
And it's screaming "goodbye"  
I'd hate to watch you cry  
_  
Your love is the barrel of a gun  
So tell me, am I on the right end?  
I could be nothing but a memory to you  
Don't let this memory fade away

There's a look in your eye  
And it's screaming "goodbye"  
**Now it tears me apart just to look at the sky  
And I'd hate to watch you cry  
I'd hate to watch you cry  
**  
_**Your love is the barrel of a gun  
So tell me, am I on the right end?  
I could be nothing but a memory to you  
don't let this memory fade away **_

"Thank you all for this tour, it was awesome!"Zeke says into his mic we bow and jump off the stage "Great show boys now get your rest on the plain I want to see you tomorrow in the studio for some deals and new album talk. We left a few magazines and put some of the top songs right now for you to check out and get ideas."On the drive there they hand us the magazines and we flip thru the pages when Will starts nudging Uriah, Uriah punches Zeke and Zeke pulls my head into the article from Wills magazine. "Holy shit!" Will jells, at the picture of the Dauntless. I take the magazine and read the article.


End file.
